


Mai (Author) x Reader

by oumaihara



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumaihara/pseuds/oumaihara
Summary: HELP H-Hey Masa I wrote this for u hmu lil shawty. IF YOURE NOT MY MUTUAL I AM SO SORRY. also the use for san, kun, senpai and skida are completely jokes i am not a weaboo please believe me. my nickname is mai so skida is also a joke-reference to bunny girl senpai. ALSO the pronouns for the reader are just they/them as to not assume but for myself he/him they/them and she/her are used, if this confuses you itts because im genderfluid and i like writing myself with different pronouns it fills be with joy tysm for ruining your life and reading this i appreciate it cutie youre very handsome and hot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mai (Author) x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> The grammar is not consistent please bare with me.

mai x reader  
It was a cold, miserable day.

[y/n] help their hands tightly. "i-im going to do it today. i must confess to mai san/" they peered around the corner to their senpai, mai, who was just taking some of the teacher's equipment to the art room. "b-but..." they sighed. "he's busy right now... oh no". whilst thinking of a plan b, the door next to them slammed open, shooting their eyes open. it was mai. 

"a-ano... ive noticed you... staring... for a long time, [y/n] kun. do you need something?" she said, tucking a lock of their hair behind his ear. 

"A-AH MAI SAN-" [y/n] stumbled back nearly falling. they shut their eyes tight in fear, but surprisingly the fall... didnt hurt? instead they felt soft, hot breath from above them. "[y-yn] kun! that looked like a pretty bad fall are you okay?" Wow. Mai was ontop of them. Eyes open in worry, face intensely close, breathing strawberry scented breath onto the person below them. "You... You should be more careful [y/n] kun." Mai pulled away, face slightly red. Was it hot? Cold air pricked [y/n]'s skin. No, it wasn't warm at all, so why was both mai's breath and body hot like they'd been microwaved... Stealing a glance at Mai [Y/N] noticed the heavy blush brightening on Mai's face as she shut their eyes.

[Y/n] reached out their hand to pull down the one covering Mai's face. "U-Um... Mai san? Are you okay t-t-" But they never got to finish that sentence as immediately Mai's lips bumped against the other's. "Ma~ MM~" They couldnt really breathe properly but they didnt want to let this opportunity pass by. It was once in a lifetime, their crush was kissing them, quite eagerly. That's when it hit them. Their eyes shot open, staring and Mai's shut eyes. T-They have such pretty shape... and the way they flick up is gorgeous... they thought, B-But Anyways! Does this... Does Mai like me back? They mentally slapped themselves in the face, OF COURSE NOT, M-Mai san couldn't like [y/n] back they thought...

But their thoughts were soon interrupted by the feeling of a hot hand cupping their cheek and lips being pulled apart. 

"Y-YOU AH GEEZ STOP BEING SO CUTE JUST" Mai hid their face with the other's arms. A small "God..." escaped her lips as they slowly uncovered his eyes to look at [y/n]. "It's... The last day before summer break right? So..." They crawled closer to [y/n], slowly pushing them against the wall. "I was sort of... fighting the urge of whether to confess to you or not." They frowned, "But... If there's a chance you like me back... I'd like to spend my final year of high school with you..." 

[y/n] had no words. they were the happiest they could have ever been right then. "M-Mai san... I-"

"I-I know you probably don't but please... do not sugarcoat your w-w-w-w-words... okay?" 

They nodded. holding Mai's hand. "Y-Yeah... Mai san I..." They pecked Mai on the lips. "Skida.... SKIDA SKIDA SKIDA SKIDA SKIDA!!" Tears formed in their eyes.

"I'm... so so so so so happy right now..." They rested their forehead against Mai's. "Please marry me someday."  
Mai's eyes widened and tears streamed down their face before he began to giggle. She settled down after a bit and smiled. "That's a bit far huh? But I do hope to marry you too..." She hugged [y/n] against the wall.

It was a cold, miserable day, yet the two people, not alone, in a school hallway felt warmer and happier than ever.

-the end-

**Author's Note:**

> WHY DID YOU ACTAULLY READ THIS WHAT


End file.
